Untitled
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: After two years of not talking to Tai, Matt comes back to Odaiba in an attempt to sort things out. [Taito]


A/N: Good day fine people. Alright, I know I shouldn't be starting more, but, well... I don't care. I was listening to one of the Alkaline Trio albums on repeat and as certain lines stood out this idea struck me. So I decided to pen it up. This is only the prologue, so it's short and a bit sketchy, but hopefully first chapter will be up soon.

* * *

Prologue

Yagami Taichi – known to most as Tai – is 18 and leads a pretty damn ordinary life. He lives in a nice house and gets up early every weekday morning, gets dressed in a boringly green school uniform and goes to school. He attends ninety-five percent of his lessons, and gets slightly above average grades in every class, except Sport, which he excels in. In the evenings, he hangs out with his friends and sometimes even does his homework. On the weekends, he gets up late, plays some soccer, hangs out in the mall and goes to cheap local gigs or parties, more often than not dressed in a plain t-shirt and baggy jeans. His life is usual, completely and utterly bland. He's quite happy with it that way of course, most of the time he enjoys it immensely, and you'd rarely hear him complaining unless a meal was overdue. But he can't deny that there's something missing; something really rather important.

Though Tai would never admit it, that something happens to be his best friend – or rather ex-best friend – Ishida Yamato – known to friends and fans as Matt. Tai hasn't spoken to him properly for nearly two years now, though he sometimes hears from him via post.

Matt, on the other hand, hasn't once heard from Tai in those two years, no matter how much effort he makes. He's almost ready to give up trying, but knows he probably will never be able to.

In comparison to Tai, Matt doesn't lead the normal life of an 18 year old. Matt can't walk down the street without a bodyguard and hoards of girls – and boys – hassling him, asking for his autograph, a hug and often a kiss or more. He doesn't go to lessons – hell, he doesn't need to, he could probably retire now and live quite happily off the money he's earned over the past few years. But he can't imagine ever doing that. These days, he practically lives in his tour bus with his band. He can get up whatever time he wants whatever day it is, as long as he has enough time to get ready for whatever it is his band has scheduled for that day, and dresses in an array of gorgeous, expensive, and sometimes rare clothes. His face is all over the TV and in almost every magazine. Truth be told, he's a teenage heartthrob, though he never wanted it that way. That aside, he's rather proud of what he's made of himself, and so he should be, getting famous at such a young age.

As for Tai, well Tai hates it. If he sees Matt's face on the TV, he'll turn it off, or at least change the channel, and he'll never buy a magazine with Matt and his band on the front cover. If there's an article inside on them, he skims straight past it. It would seem he likes to pretend the teenage superstar never existed, and he likes to believe it's with good reason. Deep down, however, he hates that their friendship ended, and never knows whether to blame Matt or himself. He'll tell himself over and over that it was Matt's fault, after all, he was the one who couldn't keep his feelings locked inside, he was the one that tried to take their relationship to the next level. Tai can't deny the simple truth, however, that it was he, himself, who acted like a total jackass about the whole thing, it was him who'd never bothered speaking to Matt again. It was him who'd as good as cut the other boy out of the picture. He was the one ignoring all of Matt's letters, all of his calls, and forbidding his friends to talk about the blonde around him.

They've told Matt this, and he feels he'd do anything to settle the stupid argument – if it can even be called that – between him and Tai, and that's exactly why Tai's house will be one of the first stops he makes on his first stay back in Odaiba in just under two years.

* * *

Okay, so remember, if you hate the idea, Alkaline Trio put the idea in my head. Blame them. Or don't, cause I could get sued and, well, they're amazing.  
I still need a title, if you have any worthwhile suggestions, let me know. Otherwise I'll muse it over the next few days...

_-- Even Gods Dream, 2007_


End file.
